Knight Lautrec of Carim
Knight Lautrec of Carim (also known as Lautrec the Embraced or Lautrec the Guilty when invading) is a character in Dark Souls. He is voiced by either Daniel Roberts or Will Vanderpuye. __TOC__ Location Lautrec is found imprisoned on the top floor of the church in Undead Parish, before climbing the ladders to the roof where you will encounter the Belfry Gargoyles. The Mystery Key that opens his cell can be found in the cellar-like area next to the Fang Boar guarding the gates to the inner parish. After being freed or after the Gargoyles are dead if you didn't free him, Lautrec is found sitting in Firelink Shrine across from the imprisoned mute Fire Keeper who reinforces your Estus Flask. If you freed him then speaking to him here will reward you with a Sunlight Medal. Lautrec can be summoned to assist in the fight against the Belfry Gargoyles and the Gaping Dragon. His summon sign for the first is opposite the ladder before the fog door, and his second summon sign is hidden behind a pillar near the entrance of the Gaping Dragon fog door. After the player rings the second Bells of Awakening or obtain the Fire Keeper Soul in Blighttown, whichever happens first, Lautrec will kill the Fire Keeper Anastacia of Astora, beginning a quest line where you get a Black Eye Orb and hunt Lautrec down to retrieve the Fire Keeper's soul in Anor Londo. Returning the soul to Anastascia's cage restores the Firelink Shrine bonfire. Strategy Lautrec dual wields Shotels, allowing him to partially hit through block. Therefore, either dodging his attacks or killing him as quickly as possible is advised. Lautrec also possesses a Red Tearstone Ring, so one must be extra careful when Lautrec is near-death. Additionally, he uses a parrying dagger to parry and riposte players. It is easily noticed because he holds it in front of him. If fought at Firelink Shrine, Lautrec can simply be kicked off the ledge. Quit and load the game, and his items should be right in front of the player. If fought in Anor Londo, he will have a mage and a pike-wielder guarding him. The player is only required to kill him, so if they are unable to pull the individual enemies away, they can make a mad dash for Lautrec and hope to kill him before his companions cause any trouble. Lore From his armor, it is revealed that Lautrec was an adherent of the goddess Fina. The armor description states that Lautrec "forsook everything" because he believed in Fina's love for him. This could either mean that Lautrec was delusional, or that a goddess really did love him deeply and personally—after all, interactions between gods and humans are quite common in Dark Souls. Laturec's goals were never explained in the game. He mentions that he is on "a mission" but this is never elaborated upon. He has interacted with, and possibly been tricked by, Patches at least once prior to meeting the player, and he knows of Petrus and his background. It is possible that he killed Anastascia simply for her valuable Fire Keeper Soul, although it is found on his person after defeating him, meaning he either had neglected to use it or kept it as a trophy. Notes *His armor will appear in Anor Londo on the same level as Gwynevere, only if he is killed in Anor Londo. *Up to 4 humanity (8 in NG+) can be obtained from Lautrec using the Dark Hand. Character Information Health and Stats Defenses Equipment in Undead Parish and Firelink Shrine Armor Rings |} Equipment in Anor Londo Armor Rings |} Drops Dialogue |} Trivia *Lautrec was likely in the cage where he was first found due to being captured by the Six-Eyed Channeler found close to him, probably put there for storage awaiting transportation to Seath. *Lautrec is likely a spiritual successor to Yurt in Demons' Souls. Both are found imprisoned and can be rescued by the player, both use shotels and parrying daggers, and both become hostile towards the player eventually. They even both have some identical quotes, such as "Now I can continue my work...keh heh heh". *Lautrec, like many characters, has unused dialogues that were kept out of the game. You can see his removed content here. Gallery lautrec.jpg|In Firelink Shrine Category:Dark Souls: Characters Category:Dark Souls: Phantoms Category:Dark Souls: Enemies